vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Was Feeling Epic
left | writer = Julie Plec & Kevin Williamson | director = Julie Plec | previous = We're Planning a June Wedding (TVD) ---- TVD: Forever Yours (special) | next = N/A }} I Was Feeling EpicNina Dobrev on Instagram is the sixteenth and final episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and seventy-first episode of the series overall. It is also the series finale. A one-hour retrospective will air before the finale. Summary OLD FRIENDS – With the fate of Mystic Falls at stake, Stefan and Damon must fight their greatest enemy for one last battle.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/02/the-vampire-diaries-episode-816-i-was.html Plot }} Cast Trivia *This is the final episode of . **It will air at 9 pm rather than its usual timeslot of 8 pm because a one-hour retrospective will be airing at 8pm. ***This will be the first and only episode of the show to air at 9 pm. Continuity *This episode marks Elena Gilbert's 134th appearance (excluding her voice cameo in the Season Seven finale, Gods and Monsters, and several archive footage appearances), returning after a 37-episode absence since the Season Six finale, I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *This is the first and only episode to credit Nina Dobrev as a special guest star. *This is the second episode to credit Steven R. McQueen as a special guest star. *Vicki was last seen through a hallucination in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *John and Jenna were last seen through a hallucination in 500 Years of Solitude. *Jeremy was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *According the behind the scenes pictures, Founders' Day Parade will take place in this episode. The parade was last featured in the first season finale, Founder's Day. *This will be the eight season finale to feature Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric; the seventh to feature Matt and Jeremy; the fifth to feature Tyler; the third to feature Enzo and Jenna and the second to feature Vicki, John, Lizzie and Josie. *As of this episode Caroline will be the first non-lead character to appear in every episode of a season. }} Locations Behind the Scenes *''"I was feeling epic"'' is a line from Lexi to Stefan from season one's 162 Candles. *Shooting of the final episode ended on February 8, 2017.Julie Plec on Twitter *The episode will air on Jasmine Guy's 55th birthday. Cultural References Quotes |-|Teaser #1= :Elena: "What happened? Why am I here right now?" |-|Teaser #2= :Elena (to Stefan): "What happened? Why am I here right now?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos |-|Promotional= The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser The CW The Vampire Diaries Series Finale Teaser 2 (HD) Elena and Stefan |-|Behind the Scenes= Cast on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Paul Wesley on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Kat Graham's Instagram Video|TVD Wrap Paul Wesley's Instagram Video|TVD Wrap Candice King and Kat Graham on set of The Vampire Diaries (8x16)|TVD Wrap Pictures |-|Promotional= Ew-8x16-sneakpeek1.jpg Ew-8x16-sneakpeek2.jpg 8.16-Elena.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Ew-8x16-bts Julie Plec-Matt Davis.jpg|Julie Plec and Matt Davis 2017-02-09_Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder February 9, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Paul_Wesley-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul WesleyTVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Paul_Wesley-Twitter.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Twitter.jpeg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Andi_Behring-Instagram.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_Ian_Somerhalder-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-09_Ian_Somerhalder-Camaro-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-Noelle_Jean-Baptiste-Instagram.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-08_TVD_Wrap-The_CW_TVD-Twitter.jpg|TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 02-08-2017_Julie_Plec-Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec TVD Wrap February 8, 2017 2017-02-19-Zach_Roerig-Michael_Trevino-David_Anders.jpg|Zach Roerig, Michael Trevino, David Anders 2017-02-14_Kat_Graham_Candice_King.jpg|Kat Graham, Candice King 02-08-2017 Lily-Rose Tierney-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford Feburary 8, 2017 2017-02-06_Steven_R_McQueen-Instagram.jpg|Steven R. McQueen Feburary 6, 2017 2017-02-03_Kevin_Williamson_Michael_Trevino_Instagram.jpg|Kevin Williamson, Michael Trevino February 3, 2017 02-03-2017 Steven R McQueen-Instagram.jpg|Steven R. McQueen February 3, 2017 2017-02-08_Pierre_OHalloran-Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-03-Tower_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-03_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 4, 2017 2017-02-02_Carina_MacKenzie_Instagram.jpg|©Carina Adly MacKenzie February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Brandi_Lindsey_Instagram.jpg|©Brandi_Lindsey February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_Julie_Plec_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec February 2, 2017 2017-02-02_David_Anders_Nina_Dobrev_Twitter.jpg|Nina Dobrev, David Anders February 2, 2017 02-02-2017 Kayla Ewell David Anders Nina Dobrev-Twitter.jpg|David Anders, Kayla Ewell and Nina Dobrev February 2, 2017 2017-02-01_Clock_Tower_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Zach_Roerig_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Zach Roerig February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Michael_Trevino_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Michael Trevino February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Kayla_Ewell_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Michael_Trevino_Twitter.jpg|Michael Trevino, Kayla Ewell February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Julie_Plec_Fan_Twitter.jpg|Julie Plec February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Tower-2_Twitter.jpg|February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Tower_Twitter.jpg|February 1, 2017 2017-02-01_Cemetery_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre 'OHalloran February 1, 2017 01-30-2017 Lily-Rose Tierney Mumford-Instagram.jpg|©Lily Rose and Tierney Mumford January 30, 2017 2017-01-28_Kat_Graham_Kevin_Williamson_Sophia_Cohen.jpg|Kat Graham, Kevin Williamson, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Candice_King_Sophia_Cohen.jpg|Candice King, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Nina_Dobrev_Snapchat.jpg|Nina Dobrev, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Snapchat.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Zach_Roerig_Snapchat.jpg|Zach Roerig, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Kat_Graham_Snapchat.jpg|Kat Graham, Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Sophia_Cohen_Nina_Dobrev.jpg|Paul Wesley, Sophia Cohen, Nina Dobrev January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_Paul_Wesley_Kevin_Williamson_Nina_Dobrev_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Kevin Williamson, Sophia Cohen Nina Dobrev January 28, 2017 2017-01-27_Paul_Wesley_Nina_Dobrev_Kevin_Williamson_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Nina Dobrev, Kevin Williamson January 27, 2017 2017-01-28_Salvatore_Crypt_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-28_MFHS_Sophia_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Sophia Cohen January 28, 2017 2017-01-27_Kayla_Ewell_Twitter.jpg|Kayla Ewell January 27, 2017 2017-01-26_Parade_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Megan_Pittman_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Twitter.jpg|January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Julie_Plec_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Julie Plec "That's a wrap on Caroline's house " January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Julie_Plec_Instagram.jpg|©Julie Plec "Last scene in Damon's bedroom." January 26, 2017 2017-01-26_Nina_Dobrev_Instagram.jpg|©Nina Dobrev January 26, 2017 01-25-2017_Julie_Plec-Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec January 26, 2017 2017-01-25_Tony_Griffin_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|Tony Griffin, Julie Plec January 25, 2017 2017-01-24_Julie_Plec_Twitter.jpg|©Julie Plec January 24, 2017 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight